Chebureki
Description Deep-fried Lamb Dumplings. Makes 18 dumplings Ingredients Dumplings * 3 tablespoons of butter * 1 tablespoon of vegetable oil * ¾ pound of lean lamb, finely ground twice * ¼ cup of finely chopped parsley * 2 tablespoons of finely chopped fresh cilantro (coriander) * 2 teaspoons of salt * 3 tablespoons of cold boiled white rice * 1 egg, lightly beaten * vegetable oil for deep frying Dough * 1 teaspoon of salt * 3 eggs * 1 cup of water * 4 to 4½ cups of all-purpose flour Directions # In a large mixing bowl, combine the flour and salt and make a deep well in the center. # Drop in the eggs and water and, with your hands or a large spoon, slowly but thoroughly mix the flour into the liquid ingredients until the mixture can be gathered into a compact ball. # Transfer the dough to a slightly floured surface and knead it by folding it end to end, then pressing it down and pushing if forward several times with the heel of your hand. # Sprinkle the dough with extra flour when necessary to prevent it from sticking to the board. # Knead for about 10 minutes, or until the dough is smooth and elastic. # Then shape in into a ball, wrap it loosely in wax paper, and let it rest at room temperature for at least 1 hour. # Now to the rest of the recipe... # Melt 3 tablespoons of butter and 1 tablespoon of vegetable oil in a heavy 10- to 12-inch skillet set over high heat. # When the fat just begins to brown lightly, add the ground lamb. # Mashing the meat constantly with a fork to break up any lumps, cook for 3 to 5 minutes, or until the lamb is light brown. # Transfer to a large mixing bowl and with a large spoon or your hands, toss with the chopped parsley, coriander, salt and rice. # Cool to room temperature. # On a lightly floured surface, roll the dough until it is about ⅛ inch thick. # Lift the dough over the backs of your hands and spread your hands apart gently until the dough stretches almost paper-thin. # Lay it flat on the table and with a 2½- to 3-inch cookie cutter, cut out 76 rounds of the dough. # Top half of the rounds with a heaping teaspoon of the filling and flatten the filling slightly. # Cover with the remaining rounds and seal the edges by pressing them firmly all around their circumference with the prongs of a fork. # With a pastry brush, coat the edges of the dumplings with the beaten egg to seal them even more securely. # Heat the oil in a deep-fat fryer until the oil reaches a temperature of 375°F. # Fry the dumplings, 6 to 8 at a time, for 2 to 3 minutes, turning them over in the fat until they are evenly browned. # Drain on paper towels and serve hot, with soup or as a first course. # I like to sprinkle them also with fresh, chopped cilantro as I eat them. Category:Uzbek Meat Dishes Category:Lamb Recipes Category:Dumpling Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:White rice Recipes